


Come To The Hero Side (We Have A Leon)

by Ourliazo



Series: A Brief Foray [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Arcobaleno are friendship goals, Crack, Gen, Humour, Leon Makes Reborn A Good Person, Leon as a plot device, Reborn is actually a hitman, Reborn is not a villain, Tsuna gets the Decimo Quirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourliazo/pseuds/Ourliazo
Summary: Tsuna is in his final year at UA and he’s more than ready to become a professional hero, but unfortunately, villains get in the way. More specifically, one hitman in particular.





	Come To The Hero Side (We Have A Leon)

**Author's Note:**

> Background: My Hero Academia AU

Tsuna wakes with a start and a heaving gasp, memories of pain and fear playing in his mind, over and over, every friend he’s ever made at UA falling to an army of villains or dying a far slower death at the mindless killing of the nomus.

He sits up with a jerky motion and finds that Takeshi is lying across the room from him and Hayato is the bed on the right. Xanxus is in the last bed of the four-person room, already sitting up and glaring at Tsuna.

“What-“ Tsuna rasps out before his voice fails. He pauses to try and swallow but his mouth is so dry. Nothing else hurts though, it’s all… it’s all fine. He’s not missing any parts.

Tsuna stares at his left hand, remembering vividly how Byakuran cut straight through his wrist with those pure white wings.

“Everyone is dead,” Xanxus snaps, furious.

Tsuna looks at the other teen and stares. “E-everyone-?”

“All the villains!” Xanxus snarls in outrage, body sparking up and exploding with deep red fire. “Just like that, nothing left for me!”

“Loud,” Takeshi mumbles and shifts a little in his bed before blinking awake. His sleep clouded eyes sharpen and he sits up. “What happened? I remember…we were losing.”

UA had a field trip for the third-year heroes, taking them out to another school so they could match up against the students there in a free for all competition. Tsuna was chatting with Hayato when a portal opened and the bus drove straight through.

Giotto and Enma were there too but the two teachers were quickly lost in the crowd of villains. Especially since Giotto has so little time left with his Primo form.

“So get this,” Xanxus begins, a fierce scowl still on his face though his flames settle to a soft glow. “I was burning those fuckers left and right, but then some asshole in a suit appears and starts bitching about his coffee for some God forsaken reason - then they just die! Bang, headshots, of all of them.”

“What the fuck?” Hayato deadpans from his bed, eyes still closed. “What kind of hero goes around murdering villains?”

Giotto chooses the perfect time to knock politely on the open door. “I wouldn’t call him a hero,” Giotto murmurs, looking worse than usual, sunken eyes peering at them as he steps inside. “Are you all feeling okay?”

“Where’s my dynamite?” Hayato chimes in.

“Who was he?” Takeshi asks in interest.

“Can I go now?” Xanxus grumbles.

“Giotto!” Tsuna cries in relief at seeing his mentor. “Did everyone make it?”

Hayato blinks. “Oh, right, that as well.”

“Yeah,” Takeshi says sheepishly with a laugh. “I was getting to that question too.”

“Fuck those losers!” Xanxus roars and the flames come back full force.

Giotto looks at his students and quite frankly he’s just happy that at least these three aren’t villains yet. That’s really all Giotto can ask for at this point. He shakes the thought away. “Everyone is doing okay, most are slowly waking up, and a student has even left the hospital already.”

“Kyouya?” Takeshi guesses.

“Kyouya,” Giotto agrees. “There was significant damage but…the man you saw, Xanxus, his Quirk is healing. The worst anyone has now is a bruise.”

“I don’t remember a hero who carries a gun and heals,” Tsuna comments.

“He’s a…” Giotto trails off. “Well, he’s a villain. A hitman by the name of Reborn.”

A silence falls as the teenagers stare at their teacher.

“Reborn?” Hayato asks slowly. “The – the number one villain in the world?”

Giotto purses his lips. “The best guess we can make is that he saved you all on a whim. He won’t talk.”

“You have-“ Hayato scrambles to sit up quickly. “Wait, you have him in custody?”

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Colonnello begins, holding down the speaker button. “I don’t think I heard you correctly. One more time, please; why did you save the children?”

Reborn rolls his eyes so hard Skull thinks the man must have strained something. The hitman is currently chained down to a metal chair bolted to the floor in an otherwise empty room. Everyone else is safely sequestered away behind screens that have a live feed of the interrogation room with its meter-thick walls.

“I’m not repeating myself,” Reborn deadpans.

Skull shoves Colonnello out of the way and grabs the microphone instead. “You lost your lizard? So you healed the children? What does that even mean – is that code for something?”

Mammon _whaps_ Skull upside the head and grabs the microphone. “Reborn. We’d appreciate your cooperation. _So how about you fucking cooperate you asshole_ -“

Lal sighs heavily because she's been trying for a good ten minutes to get the microphone back from them. She leaves the room, takes a few steps down the hallway and steps into Reborn’s room after opening the eight locks. “Ignore them.”

“I’m trying,” Reborn admits. “But it’s so difficult.”

It’s even more difficult because now everyone is shouting at Lal to get out of the room before the hitman kills her.

Lal paces to the middle of the room so she can stand in front of Reborn, arms crossed. “We don’t know where your chameleon is, but if he pops up, we’ll bring him to you.”

“Did you search all the kids?” Reborn asks. “Leon loves hiding in pockets.”

“I’ve sent some officers to the hospital already,” Lal reassures. “Does Leon usually hide in other people’s pockets?”

“Rarely,” Reborn explains. “But if he does then that means he wants to make friends so I’m not going to just sit back and watch them die. I would be a bad partner if I did.”

“So you healed all the children because you didn’t know which one had Leon,” Lal summarises. “What if he was with a villain instead?”

“Leon doesn’t like villains.”

“ _You’re_ a villain.”

“No,” Reborn corrects with a frown. “I’m a hitman.”

“So you’re a villain for hire?”

“No, I’m a _hitman_. Nothing to do with heroes and villains, just good old fashioned Mafia.”

Colonnello finally breaks free from Skull and Mammon, bursting through the door. “Stay away from Lal!”

Reborn looks from the blond to the blue haired woman. “My condolences.”

Lal purses her lips. “They grow on you.”

“Like malaria?”

Skull staggers in next. “Can I just say how unfortunate it is that you have a powerful healing Quirk but you’re a mass murderer?”

“Yeah,” Mammon pitches in from the doorway. “You poor man. You’d be killing so many more people if you had Fon’s disintegration.”

“Out!” Lal snaps at them all. “All of you.”

Verde pokes his head in. “We found the lizard, but it keeps biting people if we try to pick it up.”

Reborn smirks. “And that’s my cue.”

A clink of metal against metal is heard as the chains fall away from the hitman and clatter against the chair and ground. He leaves them all alive, because they’re kind of entertaining when he gets past how annoying they are.

The woman was right. They have strangely grown on Reborn.

* * *

“Hiiiieeeee!”

“Stop freaking out!” Giotto cries but he’s freaking out as well because there’s a green lizard in Tsuna’s hair and it won’t leave and it belongs to _literally the worst person on this planet_.

The cops mulling around the room usher Giotto forward again to try and grab the lizard, all of their hands already sore from being bitten repeatedly with oddly sharp teeth that a chameleon shouldn’t have.

Then a man in a three-piece suit steps into the room.

It all happens very quickly.

* * *

“Stop crying,” Reborn tries, turning on the indicator to merge lanes. “You’re so annoying when you cry.”

Tsuna snuffles loudly from where he’s tied up and stuffed down the footwell of the backseats. “I just got kidnapped! Of course I’m distressed!” It's even more terrifying because despite the Decimo Quirk, he can't break the rope.

“I didn’t want to take you,” Reborn huffs. “Leon didn’t let go, so it’s not actually my fault that you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other story lines within this one:
> 
> 1\. Reborn can’t control his powers, he just heals everyone he touches on auto. The Arcobaleno pick up the habit of touching everyone they meet as a way to find a disguised Reborn. 
> 
> 2\. Tsuna fully comes into his Decimo powers and makes for a great hero-villain liaison.
> 
> 3\. Xanxus is Bakugo if you didn’t guess. 
> 
> 4\. Kyouya is Todoroki except he has Fon’s disintegration and I-Pin’s paralysis, so everything is so much worse.
> 
> 5\. Leon also makes friends with Kawahira; that weird kid in class who mutters to himself about world domination and babies.
> 
> 6\. Reborn caves in eventually and agrees to help the heroes for Tsuna.
> 
> 7\. Reborn’s version of help is to kill absolutely everything.
> 
> 8\. Reborn is not allowed to help anymore.


End file.
